


Thunderbirds: battle brawlers

by pokeranger21



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeranger21/pseuds/pokeranger21
Summary: TAG universe but the boys have Bakugan(sorry for bad summary, all I could think of for now)
Relationships: Tracy Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Thunderbirds au





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> and here we got with yet another thunderbirds au! 
> 
> *sigh* I need a new hobby

It had been 40 years since Dan Kuso and his partner Drago won the Bakugan masters tournament and since then people had lived in peace with Bakugan. Most people kept them as friends but some people preferred to battle with their Bakugan were allowed to own their own Bakugan at the age of 7, but were not permitted to battle until the age of 10. Every kid went to Vestroia to find their perfect Bakugan partner to live alongside them and battle.

Scott Tracy found his partner 'Ventus Skyrain' in the Vestroian Forrest a few months after he turned 8, this was because he wanted to be there for the birth of his baby brother Alan.

Virgil found his partner shortly after his mother passed away, his partner was 'Subterra Kalcraks' and he found him after spending a few days in the mountain area of Vestroia.

John followed soon after finding his partner Haos Chavilier' after spending 2 weeks in Vestroia's desert.

They met kayo and her partner 'Darkus Seigi' shortly after their father moved them to the island, then Brains introduced himself and his partner 'Subterra Brachium'

Gordon and his partner 'Aquas Vellicator' seemed like a perfect match. Gordon found Vellicator injured in the Vestroian Forrest one year after they moved to the island and helped her. Then later when he found himself being cornered by some angry Ventus Bakugan in the forests, Vellicator swooped in to save him, since then they've been there for each other. That, and the fact that they both loved pulling pranks!

Alan was a different story, after what happened with Gordon. Jeff was reluctant to send his youngest to Vestroia alone so he decided to accompany Alan to Vestroia along with his 'Pyrus Falconeer'. Alan almost spent a year not finding his perfect partner until he stumbled on a cave where he found him: 'Pyrus Romulus'.

After their father disappeared along with his Bakugan partner, his sons decided his dream come true. To use Bakuagun to help people, their Grandma along with her partner 'Haos Hyniod' supported them fully.

With the support from Lady Penelope and her bodyguard, Parker and their partners 'Haos Demeti' and 'Darkus Night Hound', International rescue was a big success.

They also had help from Col. Casey and her partner 'Aquas Bulltanian' as well as the GDF.

but the Hood along with his partner 'Darkus Stingrage' were hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Havoc along with her brother Fuse and the Bakugan partners 'Pyrus Stinglasher' and 'Subterra Grakas hound' were also waiting in the shadows, searching for the Mechanic and his partner 'Ventus Altair'


	2. Ring of fire part 1

The year was 2060, the great Jeff Tracy disappeared 5 years ago in an experimental rocket known as the ZERO-X, his sons; Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan moved to Tracy island to run his legacy; International rescue. A rescue service devoted to saving the lives of people, they soon became to be known as the names they gave their machines: The Thunderbirds

"Hey, Scott!" Virgil said to his oldest brother as he entered the lounge with Kalcraks floating beside him

"Hey Virgil" Scott replied from his father's desk with Skyrain next to him

"where's Alan and Gordon?" Virgil asked looking around not seeing his youngest two brothers

"Alan's still on his space mission with Kayo and I have no idea where Gordon is" Scott answered

"which probably isn't a good sign," Kalcraks said

"I need more coffee" Scott said standing up, only to find himself suddenly covered in chocolate "ugh, gross!" he moaned as he wiped it off his face, he looked over to Virgil who was bent over in laughter

"HA! Got you Scott!" came Gordon's cheery voice as he ran into the room with Vellicator

"you should have seen your face!" Vellicator laughed

"you two are so dead!" Skyrain yelled as he tried to shake the chocolate off him, but before anything else could happen, John's portrait started to beep and his hologram appeared with Chavilier next to him

"International rescue we have a situation," he said before his eyes widened as he glanced at Scott

"huh, it appears you already have on of your own" Chavilier said as John spluttered with laugher at seeing his oldest brother covered from head to toe in chocolate

"what's the emergency, John?" Virgil asked, gasping for air

"right. You all know the research station in the Atlantic right?" John asked and brought up a hologram to show what looked like a giant metal ant

"Yeah, they're researching how to reduce the amount of acid in the ocean" Gordon answered

"well, a few minutes ago there was a small seaquake and now it looks like this" the previous hologram disappeared and another one appeared of the metal ant, except it was sideways

"can't they just go out and fix it?" Scott asked, still trying to remove the chocolate from his hair

"they can't. Most of their equipment got damaged during the quake and they're currently over a trench and are about to go under"

"so we don't have much time then. Alright, I'll go ahead in Thunderbird 1, Virgil, you and Gordon will follow me in Thunderbird 2. Gordon, it looks like your going swimming"

"yes!" Gordon cheered, excited at the thought of taking his bird out

"and once the mission is over, you're on clean up duty," Scott said as he pulled the lamps to activate his hidden elevator

"aw man" Gordon moaned before running to his elevator to meet Virgil in Thunderbird 2

Soon they were at the rescue site and Thunderbird 4 was deployed, both Scott and Virgil launched their cables to stop the research station from falling until Gordon would get there

Gordon was on his way down to the research station when a strange signal caught his attention

"Hey, John? I'm picking a strange signal coming from a cave. And my squid sense is also tingling"

"you're supposed to be focusing on the mission, not your squid sense Thunderbird 4" John answered, glaring at him slightly

"John, I'm picking up a 21-transponder beacon"

"really? That's the same kind of beacon that was on the Zero-X!" Scott said excitedly

"that's great, but can we focus on the mission now?" Virgil asked impatiently

"Virgil's right. We'll get the device after the mission." Scott said getting a FAB from Virgil and John "Gordon?"

"Sorry Scott, but another sea quake might burry our once chance at finding the Zero-X" Gordon said before cutting out his transmission. Gordon directed Thunderbird 4 down deeper and found a strange device hidden in a sea cave "no, it's not dad"

"ok, now we know. Now let's focus on the mission" John said, his hologram appeared

"hang on John, whatever I'm looking at. It should be here. Can you run a scan and see where the seaquakes started over the past hour?"

"sure thing. Woah! according to my readings, the seaquakes originated from your location"

"That can't be a coincidence. I'm checking it out" Gordon said grabbing his helmet, he then leaned back in his seat and was deposited into the water and swam out to the device, but before he could a strange man in a mask appeared in front of him.

"hold it," he said in an emotionless voice "if you want the device, you'll have to battle me"

"be careful Gordon, this could be a trick," Vellicator said from her pouch that was in his belt

Gordon glanced at the masked guy and smirked, out of everyone in his family he was the best at underwater battles. Granted that was because he was the only person who could do underwater battles due to him having an Aquos Bakugan. Aquos Bakugan have a different structure than other Bakugan; while every attribute could battle on the ground and every attribute (except for Subterra) could also battle in the air, Aquas Bakugan was the only attribute that could battle underwater. Thus making them better.

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Gordon said and the masked man nodded and pressed a few buttons on his watch that sent out a pulse of energy that froze everything around them, this meant that the scientists that Gordon was supposed to be rescuing would be safe until the battle was over. Scientists managed to make this so brawlers could brawl outside a stadium without hurting anyone and everything that is frozen automatically moved away if an attack or Bakugan was heading toward them. However people were worried that bad guys would use this method so they could steal things while everything was frozen, luckily Brains was able to develop technology that would remain active, so those bad guys would not be able to break into any vaults. The masked man threw a gate card where it glowed and then spread out across the field "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Mellicator" Aquas Mellicator turned out to be a huge serpent Bakugan with three heads, Gordon frowned when he saw that the Bakugan had no emotion. Like it was a machine or something.

"you ready?" Gordon asked Vellicator who had flown out of her pouch

"always" Vellicator replied turned into a sphere, which Gordon grabbed before throwing

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Vellicator!"

**Bakugan brawl engaged. Aquos Mellicator at 900 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 900 Gs**

"Ability activate; Aquas tornado!" Gordon cried as the ability card appeared from his watch and glowed, giving a power boost to Vellicator

**Power increase detected. Aquas Mellicator at 700 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

Vellicator roared as she felt her power increasing and opened her mouth to release a cyclone of water at Mellicator who took the attack

"hmm" Gordon hummed

"what's wrong partner?" Vellicator asked him

"isn't it weird that Mellicator didn't react to the attack? It's like something wrong with it"

"I agree, we should keep our guard up" Vellicator agreed as the masked man activated an ability card

"Ability activate; Death trident," he said as his watch also displayed a glowing card

**Power changed detected. Aquos Mellicator at 1100 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 800 Gs**

All three heads of Mellicator charged up an attack and fired them at Vellicator

"Ability activate; Swirling deflector!" Gordon quickly countered

**Aquos Mellicaator at 1000 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 900 Gs**

Vellicator's gem glowed and a shield of water appeared and protected Vellicator from most of the attack until it broke through and damaged her causing her to roar in pain

"Ability active; Dragonic rage!"

**Aquos Mellicator at 700 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1200 Gs**

Vellicators claws glowed blue and she charged at Mellicator

"Gate card open; Silent hanger!" the masked man called and immediately the ground beneath them glowed white as the gate card activated. Vellicator suddenly froze inches away from Mellicator

"what's...going...on? I...can't...move" she grunted out as her claws stopped glowing

**Aquos Mellicator at 700 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 700 Gs**

"Ability activate; Final destruction" Mellicators heads once again glowed as they charged an attack in their mouths

**Aquos Mellicator at 900 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 500 Gs**

Mellicator fired the attack at Velicator who was unable to move and reverted back to fall form

**Gordon live gage at 70%**

Mellicator went back to ball mode and flew back to the masked man's hand, Gordon reached down and grabbed Vellicator

"you ok?" he asked her

"I'm fine," Vellicator said

"good, this guy is tough. Let's even the playing field. Gate card set!" Gordon yelled and threw a gate card that disappeared once it hit the ground "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Vellicator!"

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Mellicator." the masked man said as he threw out Mellicator

**Aquos Mellicator at 900 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 900 Gs**

"Ability activate; Aquos disruptor!" Gordon called as he activated an ability card

**Aquos Mellicator at 900 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1000 Gs**

Vellicator roared as she charged her attack before launching two cyclones of water from her wings

"Ability activate; Ocean's nightmare"

**Aquos Mellicator at 1200 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1000 Gs**

Once again all of Mellicator's heads launched a dark blue attack at Vellicator

"Ability activate; Swirling deflector!"

**AquosMellicator at 1100 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

"Double ability activate; Dragonic enforcement plus Wing burst!" this time two ability cards appeared from Gordon's watch and glowed

**Aquos Mellicator at 1100 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1150 Gs**

**Aquos Mellicator at 960 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1200 Gs**

Vellicator roared as she glowed blue before launching a huge hurricane of wind at Mellicator

"Double ability activate; Aqua cyclone plus Ocean's nightmare" his opponent countered

**Aquos Mellicator at 1160 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

**Aquos Mellicator at 1460 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

Mellicator once again launched the attack from their mouths that overpowered Vellicator's attack

"Gate card open; Change force link!" the gate card beneath the Bakugan glowed and a white shield appeared around Vellicator that deflected Mellicator's attack back at them causing it to go back into sphere mode

**Masked man life gage at 60%**

Vellicator turned back into ball mode before flying back to Gordon

"Good choice with the gate card" she congratulated her partner

"Thanks. Thought we might need it" Gordon answered back as he watched his opponent carefully. The masked man showed no emotion as he picked Mellicator up and threw another gate card onto the field.

"Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand. Go Aquos Mellicator"

"This is it. Bakugan brawl. Bakugan stand! Go Aquos Vellicator!"

**Aquos Mellicator at 900 Gs. Aquos Vellicator at 900 Gs**

"Ability card activate; Aquas tornado!"

**Aquas Mellicator at 700 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

Vellicator opened her mouth to release a cyclone of water at Vellicator

"Ability activate; Tri-gunner"

**Aquas Mellicator at 1000 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1100 Gs**

This time when Mellicator's heads charged the attack, they all charged different coloured beams; red, blue and yellow before launching them towards the tornado and they both cancelled each other out.

"Double ability activate; Wing burst plus Dragonic rage!"

**Aquas Mellicator at 950 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1150 Gs**

**Aquas Mellicator at 950 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1450 Gs**

Vellicator roared before flying toward Mellicator with her wings and claws glowing

"Gate card open; Element merge"

Vellicator was once again frozen in place as her G levels got transferred to Mellicator

**Aquas Mellicator at 1150 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1250 Gs**

"Ability card activate; Twin back!"

**Aquas Mellicator at 950 Gs. Aquas Vellicator at 1650 Gs**

Vellicator roared as her G power was returned and her wings and claws once again glowed as she continued her attack, this time she managed to strike her opponent causing them to go back into ball form.

**Masked man life gage 0%. The winner is Gordon**

Gordon cheered as Vellicator returned to ball form and flew back to him "we won our first battle!" he held his hand out for a fist pump

"Yeah, we did!" Vellicator cheered as she bumped into his fist and time resumed

"Gordon! Are you done? We still have a rescue to finish!" John cut in their celebrations

"we'll meet again someday," the masked man said before he was teleported away.

"Gordon!"

"Yeah John, we're done. On our way!" Gordon quickly answered before swimming towards the strange device and then swimming back to Thunderbird 4, "tell the scientists to hang tight"

"uh, Gordon. I'm pretty sure that's all they can do" Virgil grunted as he pulled harder on his bird "the lab is about to go over"

"don't worry, I'm almost there" Gordon pushed his bird as fast as she could go, arriving at the research station in record time "ok, here's the plan; I'll cut a hole at the side of the lab and evacuate the scientists one-by-one using the dry tubes. Virgil can then meet them on the surface. Everyone clear?"

"FAB" his brothers responded

"Alright then" Gordon then carefully guided Thunderbird 4 to the lab and used the grappling arm to attach her to the lab before using the laser to cut a small hole at the side of the lab. After depositing himself into the water he careful swam inside and carried the scientists one-by-one back to his bird and placed them in the dry tubes that would take them back to the surface. Once all scientists were free, he gave the signal for Virgil and Scott to release their grapples and watched as the lab sank down into the trench before making his way back up. Thunderbird 4 was carefully put back in the module and they dropped the scientists back in Colando before making their way back home.

"good job little bro" Virgil congratulated him on their way to the Island

"Thanks, Virg" Gordon grinned and Virgil cuffed him on the head

"so, what do you think this thing does?" Gordon asked and pointed to the device behind him

"not sure, we'll get Brains to look at it" Virgil answered as he brought Thunderbird 2 to land, Gordon carried the device to the lounge and placed it on the table.

"Nice job out there," Grandma Tracy said from where she sat on the couch

"Thanks, Grandma"

"so, what do you think?" Scott asked and gestured to the device

"I think i-i-it's quite r-r-remarkable" Brains said as Virgil plopped down next to him

"I agree, it will be quite fascinating to analyze" Brachium added

"I think Gordon found more junk to add to his collection" Alan joked

"Not that it matters, his rooms already a trash mine" Romulus added

"Hey, my room's not that bad!" Gordon yelled, trying to defend himself.

"You're right. It's much worse!" Kayo joked as everyone laughed and Gordon pouted and sat down in one of the chairs that led to Three's elevator

"good news guys. While you were completing your mission, I contacted Lady Penelope to look into our strange device and she found a warehouse where its parts originated from" John said as his hologram appeared

"and we've just arrived," Lady Penelope said as he hologram appeared from her picture with Parker standing next to her with their Bakugan flying beside them

"what does it look like?" Seigi asked

"it's rather strange. It looks like this warehouse has been abandoned for years" Demeti answered

"that's strange. There's a note here addressed to International rescue" Penelope said and turned her compact around so they could see the device "it says; press me and all your questions will be answered"

"sounds simple enough," Parker said, "what do you think?"

"I say we press it and deal with the consequences," Skyrain said

"I disagree. I think it's a trap" Vellicator countered

"I agree. That masked man was guarding this for a reason. The question is...why?" Gordon added

"I agree with Gordon and Vellicator. It all seems to suspicious" Hynoid said

"oh, let's just get this over with," Night Hound said impatiently and went into ball form to press the button

"Woah, guys. I'm picking up seismic activity like I've never seen it before" John said looking alarmed

Suddenly a large hologram of a shadowed man appeared on their living room table "I'm sure that by now, you've felt the sudden earthquakes from the ocean. those were only the beginning, and there is much more to come. Much more. And they'll only get worse unless my very reasonable terms have been made. It's very simple. All International Rescue has to do is surrender their Thunderbirds to me by the end of the day. All of them. If not then every city along the ring of fire will be destroyed. if you believe in International Rescue so much, then you'll believe they'll make the right choice" with that the hologram disappeared

"I can't get a trace on his signal," Chavilier said

"don't bother. I think we all know who that was" Scott said with anger in his voice

"That was him. Wasn't it?" Alan asked fearfully

"that was the Hood. The same man that was responsible for dad's crash. He's back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, double abilities are back! I thought they were really interesting so that's why I added them. Most likely this will only have Bakugan from Bakugan: Battle Brawlers because I prefer that then Battle Planet. I mainly hate Battle planet because they got rid of Subterra.
> 
> And yes, they do have teleporters because this is set in Bakugan and they had teleporters, but they're not used often as a lot of people have accidents as the technology isn't quite perfect yet.
> 
> Also, how was this battle? Too short? Not enough action? I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Also, was the introduction too much?

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so I decided to try and do the episodes about their boys and their Bakugan. If you have any ideas, put them in the comments!


End file.
